


The Need for Tea

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Obi-Wan is supposed to be in bed, not up making tea. He is up making tea anyway.(Whumptober day 29: reluctant bedrest)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	The Need for Tea

“Sir, get back to bed.”

“I’m about to, Cody, I just need some tea.”

“Sir, get back to bed. I’ll make tea for you.”

“I’m not  _ helpless,  _ Cody, I’m ill, and I’m going to make some tea.”

‘Ill’ was a funny way of saying that he’d been on death’s doorstep for the last several days due to a weird local virus. Frankly, the fact that Obi-Wan managed to get across the room to the self-heating kettle without collapsing was a minor miracle. Still, Cody could see that Obi-Wan had paled from the effort, and he was trying to hide the fact that he was shaking.

Cody decided that if he couldn’t stop his General from being stupid, he’d at least mitigate the damage. He pulled a chair over for Obi-Wan to sit on and pulled down the teacup for Obi-Wan.

“Which tea do you want?” Cody asked.

“Purple box,” Obi-Wan said, almost collapsing into the chair. “Thank you Cody.”

The purple box had words that were definitely not Basic, and a script that Cody couldn’t even begin to guess the language for. He’d never seen the General use this box before. 

He handed the box over, and Obi-Wan took and opened it. Inside were teabags, yes, but there was also a small dropper bottle and a small glass container of some sort of plant product that was not tea.

“Fancy,” Cody commented.

“Lineage thing,” Obi-Wan said.

The water boiled and Cody poured it into the mug before Obi-Wan could say anything. He wasn’t  _ heartless _ , though, so he let Obi-Wan put a teabag into the water, then watched as he added three drops of whatever was in the dropper bottle and a sprig of the non-tea plant.

“Alright sir, you’ve made your tea, now will you  _ please  _ return to bed?”

Obi-Wan almost seemed like he was going to agree, and then his face paled and, tightly, he said, “Not...not yet.”

“Do you need a trash can, sir?”

“No, I...I just need to rest a moment.”

Cody didn’t roll his eyes, because he wasn’t wearing his helmet, and he politely refrained from reminding Obi-Wan that resting was the reason he was supposed to be  _ staying in bed. _

From the small huff that Obi-Wan made, the point still made it through the Force. Well, good.

“Sir, let me bring your tea to the table by the bed, and then I’ll help you to bed yourself.”

“I’m not—”

“If you stay out any longer, Suture’s gonna get a  _ feeling  _ and come find out who’s not following directions.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Fine,” he said.

Cody did exactly as he said he would, bringing the teacup to the table and then gently carrying his General to bed like he was spun from Corellian glass. Obi-Wan huffed when Cody tucked him in, but there was no heat behind it.

“Thank you, Cody,” he said softly.

“Thank me by actually getting some sleep, sir,” Cody said back.

Obi-Wan smiled into his tea. “Only for you, Cody, only for you.”


End file.
